


The Ballad of Blossom Utonium

by ToonPrincess



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonPrincess/pseuds/ToonPrincess
Summary: The Professor is dying and the girls are scrambling to find a way to save his life.





	1. The Deal

  
cover art by tumblr user doritofalls

It had been a few weeks since the accident. The professor ingested some of chemical X causing his body to slowly and painfully decay. The Powerpuff girls, now well into their early adulthood did their best to take care of him but the three of them still worried about his eventual demise.

“There has to be something we can do to save the Professor” Bubbles said.

“Couldn’t you ask your boyfriend to try to find some cure for this?” Blossom asked Buttercup.  
“Dexter is trying to, but so far he can’t even understand the properties of Chemical X.” she said, her relaxed posture shifting to a rigid one.

Blossom decided to take a little walk. Of course she wanted to stay there with the professor but that was the very source of her misery right now and she just needed a bit of alone time to clear her head.

She walked around Townsville, a whiff of gloom following her wherever she went. After a while of this she was startled by the sudden appearance of HIM. The lobster clawed red demon was one of the last things she needed right now. He just appeared out of a whiff of smoke.

“Oh how sadness looms over us like a Cloud, eyy Blossom?” HIM said, his words echoing as if they were in a cave.

“What do you want?” she asked, angry at his interruption of her pondering. This was not a good time to piss her off.

“Oh, I want nothing- I just felt drawn to the waves of gloom that radiate from you.” HIM answered. 

“What’s troubling you, young flower?”

“Not that you care, but the Professor is ill,” she said, getting more pissed off every second HIM was near her.

“Ah yes, nasty business that. Chemical X sure was not made for human consumption.” HIM said, treating this like a joke of sorts, and hinting at his prior knowledge of the situation.

“Just leave me alone.”

“Oh, don’t be like that Red.” HIM replied. “What if I told you I could help the Professor?”

“You can?” she asked, her head lifting up for the first time today. Normally she wouldn’t trust HIM in any way, but she was running out of options since it had been weeks, and she hadn’t been able to find any help. She felt helpless, and this was an arm reached out to a drowning man.

“Well, I personally can’t- but I know a guy who can.” HIM said.

“Who?”

“Aku.” HIM said, the word echoing in the typical manner with which HIM always spoke- but that name rang in Blossom’s mind, causing all kinds of inner turmoil for her.

It would’ve been one thing for her to get help from HIM, but Aku was another league entirely, and someone she had hoped never to see again.

“You better not be fucking with me right now, or I swear to god I will rip out your entrails and feed them to you!” she said, raging at the mere thought that someone, even someone like HIM, would use a weak moment like this to mess with her.

“No, I’m positive that Aku could help you. He’s much more powerful than even yours truly. I’ve also heard whispers of Aku knowing the secrets of Chemical X- meaning that he would be the best person to ask for assistance,” He said in his usual sly tone that made your skin crawl, as if he was talking about him killing a puppy slowly.

Blossom sighed, feeling like she would be better of crawling into a hole somewhere and waiting for the world to be a better place.

“Thank you.”

“No problem Blossom, you’ll just owe me one.” HIM said before disappearing again, leaving only a puff of smoke where he stood before.

Blossom was not looking forward to this meeting. She had hoped that she would never have to cross paths with him in her lifetime, but at this point she was ready to try again.  
She knew where to find him- that wasn’t a problem, and it’s not like his giant tower of evil in the midst of South China was hard to find.

Blossom was unsure about this. She quivered even when she stood in front of the entrance to the tower. It took her a few minutes to get the courage and dedication to march on in there.

Before Blossom stood the dark lord himself- the Shogun of Sorrow as people called him, although she always suspected it was a nickname he gave himself- to seem cooler than he actually is.

“Blossom, what do you want? It’s not like you to go directly to the layer of your enemies. Is it a battle you want?” Aku asked when he noticed her.

“No Aku, I came here for help.” she said in a way that suggested she was not kidding around.

“Help? From me?” Aku questioned, genuinely surprised.

“Yes- the Professor, my father, is dying” she said, looking down at the ground. “He is very sick and is not expected to make it. We’ve tried to look for answers but we can’t find anything that could help.”

Aku listened carefully, looking at her. On one hand he was wondering if this was some sort of trap, but a bigger part of Aku saw that she was genuinely in distress.

“I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t my only option.” she said, falling to her knees to bow.

“Please, help me save my father.”

Aku sat back in his throne and pondered this request for a while, stroking his chin. He certainly had no compassion for this Professor person, or the Powerpuff Girls, but he figured he could take advantage of the situation.

“Alright, Red” He said. “I’ll help you”

Blossom looked up at Aku, tears running down her cheek. She was so relieved to hear him say that. She couldn’t even express how happy she was and how surprised she was that this last line of hope worked.

“You will?” she asked, making sure she heard him correctly.

“Yes. But, in return for this favor, you will work for me. Your sisters are free to go on with their powerpuff business, but you, the one who has asked this favor of Aku, shall work for me and help me bring my various plans to fruition.”

Blossom stood up, in horrified awe of what was asked of her. This went against everything she stood for. He wasn’t asking for her soul, or anything like that, like the typical devil archetypes usually do- yet, in a way he was.

Helping people, saving Townsville, and, by extension the world, was what she did. She was meant to use her powers for good, but this was the only way she could possibly save her dad.

She would do anything for her dad, even if it meant joining the side of evil. Bubbles and Buttercup might not understand if they cross paths, but she knew right there that this was the right thing to do.

She closed her eyes, breathed in slowly as she thought of the Professor and all he had done for her and her sisters. With tears still in her eyes, and her fists clenched she finally gave him an answer.

“Deal.”

She walked up to Aku hesitantly and shook his hand.

A deal had been made.


	2. Another Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years after her deal, Blossom deals with a troublemaker.

Blossom looked down into the canyon at her next target, a young and muscular girl with long bright pink hair and several eyes all around her face and neck wearing some kind of golden armor. 

This of course was Yblapsa, the leader of the Aku’s Realm Liberation Front (ARLF).  
This had become the routine for Blossom in the 7 years since she made that deal with Aku. 

Some troublemakers wanted Earth to be free from Aku’s rule so she was sent to silence them.  
She was always sympathetic to these individuals. Their only crime was opposing the tyrannical rule of their land and planet and the decimation of their culture. Did they truly deserve to die a gruesome death at the hands of her blade? Of course not.

Nonetheless, orders are orders, and she made a deal that can’t be broken. Aku did give the Professor, her beloved father, eternal youth. One peep of rebellion talk out of her would result in his slow and painful death.

Blossom had become numb; the years had not been kind to her mental state, especially not in her current position.

She tried to calm herself by breathing slowly and closing her eyes. This of course turned out not to be helpful.

“You’re no sister of mine” Buttercup’s voice echoed in her head.  
Those words had haunted her for six years, and she was not likely to forget them within her lifetime.

Buttercup’s look of betrayal as she held her dead boyfriend Dexter in her arms; It was an image that was burnt in the back of her mind to remind her of her past, remind her that she once belonged, that she once was good, that long ago she could look into the mirror and see a heroic person.

Was this even doing any good for anyone anymore? Was this serving any purpose beyond her inability to let go of the professor? Was the alienation of her sisters, her friends, and everyone that respected her worth it?

She likely would never know. She shook the thought out of her mind and began focusing on Yblapsa. In a swift move she flew down, startling the girl.

“Etusui, man if the big guy sent you I must really be a thorn in his side” Yblapsa said, turning around to face Blossom.

Etusui, was that who she was now? The name was given to her by the locals. In some tongues it meant “Lady Death”. Fitting.

Blossom smiled, looking the girl over.

“Well, you sort of are. Don’t feel too flattered though... you’ve not managed much more than others before you."

“Are you planning to kill me?”

“Well that’s the idea, but I do prefer a bit of chit chat.”

“Chit Chat?” she asked, surprised at this unusual mannerism.

“Yeah, you know how are you?” she asked.

“F-fine? At least until you showed up”

“Good…good”

She blew a bubble from the chewing gum she had been chewing. Pop.  
“Are you gonna attack me or…?”  
“Thinking about it” she said.

It wasn’t obvious from her laid back appearance, but she was crying her eyes out on the inside. She just wanted to hug Yblapsa. Or someone. Anyone.

She wanted someone to hug her, pat her on the head, and say that she’s good. Blossom looked around the canyon they were in.

“So what exactly are you doing here?” she asked.

“Why would I tell you?”

“Well I was just asking. I’m curious to know what the most influential civil rights leader is doing in the grand canyon.”

Yblapsa felt little more than confused and annoyed at this point.

“Well, not that it matters to you, but I was gonna try to find a suitable place for our new headquarters since our last one was found.”

“Why are you doing this?” rang in her head. To her left a gray vision of herself as she was 7 years ago appeared. Was this the ghost of her dead innocence, or a projection of her crumbling mind?

“For the Pr-”

“You don’t give a damn about the Professor! Blossom, sorry, Etusui, you’re the opposite of what he created you for. He’d be better off dead than see what kind of monster you’ve become!”

“Aku is the real monster here. I’m bound by my deal with him.”

“Etu, you’re not doing anyone any favors here. Least of all yourself, and deal or no deal you didn’t have to do a lot of the things you’ve done. You didn’t need to kill Dexter.”  
“He was a threat to Aku."

“Think about it Etu…did Aku tell you to kill him or was that your choice? Face it, you’re worse than Mojo Jojo. Even he had morals, he had lines that he wouldn’t cross. You’re a monster, plain and simple--”

“SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP.”

She just shook her head, trying to get past Blossom to stop bothering her. She focused on Yblapsa again.

“Now, if you’re not gonna do anything. I have important things I gotta d-” 

Yblapsa didn’t even get to finish before Blossom leaped forward, sword in hand, cutting right through the armor. The sound of the steel cracking echoed throughout the canyon.  
The next thing Blossom experienced was the the feeling of Yblapsa’s blood splashing onto her face, followed by the sound of her bones breaking and her breath shortening.  
This all happened in the span of a few seconds. It didn’t take long for Blossom’s sword to reach the other side of her.

What she was left with was the most influential civil rights leader in the entire realm cut in two halves on the ground in a puddle of her own blood.

Blossom just looked at Yblapsa for a bit. She found it always peaceful to watch them after they died, just for a little bit. In a messed up way it was relaxing.

She flew home afterwards, to Aku’s tower, where she had her own room. It was a reward she got for her 50th kill.  
Aku was somewhere else, or at least nowhere to be seen, so she just walked straight to her room. It was a small room, just a bed and space for her stuff but Blossom didn’t need more than that.

She threw her sword on the floor, sat down on her bed and looked up. Three-hundred forty-one narrow black lines decorated the wall.

She took out a marker and drew another line.


	3. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aku ponders about Blossom and a new foe emerges

Aku sat in his throne room, awaiting his scheduled appointment for the day. Some ambassador for a realm was requesting to go over a plea deal. He didn’t feel like leaving the tower, out of concern of being away when it happened and it was not as if he had any business to tend to.  
He began pondering, like he always did when he was without anything to entertain him. 

This time the subject of his thoughts was Blossom, the former Powerpuff girl currently in his employ. In the last seven years he had begun to have interesting and conflicting feelings towards Blossom. 

On one hand he saw her as a threat to his very being and a power that needed to be kept in check, but on the other he saw a kindred spirit who on some level understood him.

6 years ago, she killed a random civilian because she overheard him talk of creating a machine that would block his power. It was something he had to hear about second-hand and it was not on his command that she did it. No, Blossom did it on her own volition. That was the day he knew that she was something special, that inside of her lurked more than her cute appearance would let on.

Since then Aku had become somewhat obsessed with her in a way that perhaps many would not consider healthy. Then again nothing he did was healthy by human standards. He had started the habit of watching her sleep as he found it gave him something akin to peace. It warmed up the black goo chamber in his chest which would correspond to the human heart.

“You love her don’t you?” A smaller Aku had popped out of his shoulder, this one however was wearing a professor jacket and glasses.

“No, I don’t. I’m Aku, the shogun of sorrow, I don’t have such emotions”

“Oh yeah I’m sure watching a girl while she’s sleeping isn’t an indication of obsession.”

“I wasn’t watching her, I was just checking on her”

“Why do you worry about her at all?”

“She’s a valuable asset”

The little Aku adjusted his glasses and looked at the big Aku with judgment.

“I’m sure that’s the reason” he said.

It was then that he heard a cough coming from before him. It was a short girl roughly around Blossom’s age with curly blonde hair, wearing a pink top.

Aku pushed the little Aku back into his body and composed himself.

“How long have you been there?” he asked, quite nervously.

“I just got here” the girl said.  
“You’re the ambassador I was expecting, yes?” he asked.

“Mandy, charmed to make your acquaintance Shogun of Sorrow.” she said, her monotone tone piercing the atmosphere in the room.

“Alright, Mandy, what is your plea bargain?”

“Some of your mercenaries have been spotted in the Underworld and I want you to recall them and stay out of Underworld forever!” she said, sounding more serious this time.

“HAH, FOOLISH GIRL, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN THREATEN THE SHOGUN OF SORROW INTO SUBMISSION?”

“Well, it was worth a try” she said and brought out her weapon, a large scythe.

“YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? THE MASTER OF-”

“Yes, Master of Masters we’ve all heard this shtick before” Mandy interrupted.

“OH YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS DISRESPECT LITTLE GIRL” Aku said as he turned into a scorpion and started attacking Mandy with his scorpion tail.

Mandy leaped forward, landing on Aku’s back and swung her scythe at his tail resulting in it being cut off.

“AHH!! WHAT?? HOW CAN A WEAPON HURT THE GREAT AKU? UNLESS IT’S”

“It’s divine” Mandy said, smirking as she was about to plunge her scythe into Aku. However this was hindered by the sudden appearance of Blossom, blocking the scythe with her blade.  
Mandy recoiled back off the scorpion-shaped Aku onto the ground.

“Well, well, well…if it isn’t the powerbitch girl herself” Mandy said, grinning even more than she usually would but she was hoping to get to face off with Blossom again.

“Don’t call me that!!” Blossom said in anger.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Mandy said, jumping at Blossom to try to get a hit on her which she managed to block as well, their steels clashed making the sound of steel hitting steel boom throughout Aku’s tower.

“I’m not a bitch and I’ve done nothing to you!”

“You killed my friend Billy”

“He was a traitorous scoundrel!!”

“He may have been an idiot but overall he was like a dumb little brother to me. I don’t even know how you managed to kill him without Grim being up in arms about it and bringing him back. You must’ve banished him someplace, you must’ve done something, something big”

“I DID NOTHING, I KILLED HIM, END OF STORY!!” Blossom tearfully screamed plunging her blade into Mandy’s right shoulder causing a hefty wound. She took the one second opportunity while Mandy was looking at the blade in her shoulder to put all her strength into one swift motion.  
One clean swing and Mandy’s head was on the ground, her body falling to the ground.

Blossom was way out of breath, that fight was harder than she thought but she felt good in knowing she at least won.

Aku slowly clapped for Blossom, filled with pride of her victory.

“Bravo! Blossom, I’m most pleased with this”

Blossom turned around to face her master, bowing for him. “Thank you Aku, that means a lot coming from you. And the best thing is, now we can lock up that weapon of hers so it can’t hurt you”

Which would’ve been a great plan if both the scythe and Mandy’s body hadn’t vanished. Even the blood that had splattered on the ground had vanished without a trace.

“Ehm” Blossom uttered “did you just do that?”

“No, It just vanished” Aku responded. “It was most likely Grim’s doing. As hard as it is to admit it, he’s on somewhat equal ground to me although his compassion makes him weak”

“Oh well” she said. “Are you sure you’re alright master?”

“Yes Blossom! Perhaps you should go lay down. I think I can handle things for now.”

She bowed before him again then walked off to her room. It was already evening and that battle had taken a toll on her energy so she was glad she could hit the hay as soon as possible.

After a quick shower she put on her pajamas and curled up into bed. She fell asleep swiftly after only a few minutes of ease.

However that slumber was broken off by someone grabbing her by her shirt collar and pushing her against the wall of her bedroom. Blossom barely had time to process what was happening as this was just all too sudden.

It was Mandy who was holding her up to the wall, showcasing the immense strength Mandy seemed to possess given that she could hold Blossom up like that with only her left hand.

“Listen bitch! I will find out what you did to Billy and once I do I’m coming for you. I may need you alive for now but trust me when I say that won’t last forever” Mandy said strictly.

She proceeded to plunge a small blade into Blossom’s right shoulder pinning Blossom to the wall.

“Consider this a warning” she said before vanishing into a puff of smoke leaving Blossom to squirm stuck to the wall.


	4. Added Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom has an unexpected encounter and Mandy investigates Blossom further.

Blossom, having recovered somewhat from her recent shoulder injury or at least was bandaged properly so it wouldn't hurt went out observing some of the smaller towns.

Often her job as Aku's right hand was rather boring just observing stuff. 

It was easy to get lost in thoughts on those kind of missions, of what ifs and past mistakes.

"Welcome Blossom what can I do you for?" The strange mystic asked as she entered one of those hokey paranormal shops in one of the towns she was overseeing.

"You. Mystic man!" She said drawing her sword and placing the tip of it gently against his chin.

The man audibly swallowed in fear.

"Wh-what do you want. I don't have much cash!"

"You're silly" she said "I need a way to contact the grim reaper. Can you help me?"

"Oh but of course. There's a way to contact Grim but it involves a lot of meditation and a ritual. It might take a couple of weeks"

Blossom smirked. 

"You better get started then. When it's ready call me" she said, lowering her sword and handing the man her business card.

"Of course!" He said, having a look on him that suggested he was not happy with this arrangement.

"Dont worry!" Blossom said. "You'll be rewarded, handsomely"

The mystic man made a gesture that meant gratitude in this part of the realm as she left the store.

She had a score to settle with Mandy but that was not the issue at hand. She wanted to have a backup in case things got out of hand. 

Her ace in the hole was the ability to blackmail Grim with his beloved friend billy.

As she flew away from the town confident that her plan was in motion, she saw something out of the corner of her eye come towards her. However, she didn't have time to react to it though as this thing smashed into her face and sent her flying towards a nearby cliff.

Perhaps letting her guard down wasn't the best idea. Blossom after realizing what had happened stood up and dusted herself off.

Before her stood the familiar face of Dexter, boy genius and her sister's ex-boyfriend. This of course raised some questions since she killed him several years ago.

"Dexter?!"

"No, Dex!" he said, his arms extending out and his metal fists punching her in the stomach and face.

Blossom tried her best to stand up, now sword in hand. She prepared an attack and leaped forward, cutting this person in half, fueled solely by her frustration of being caught off guard twice.

The body of this "Dex" was cut in half, revealing all the wires and circuits inside of him. 

Blossom studied it for a moment, wondering if this meant Dexter was somehow alive. It wouldn't surprise her given the magical things she's seen but why send a robot?

Another thought that came to her mind that this was somehow the doing of her sister Buttercup.

Regardless, she kept her guard up for the remainder of her flight back to Aku's tower but nothing like this happened.

"Aku" Blossom yelled out as soon as she entered the tower.

Aku's form slithered up the big hole in the ground and appeared before her. Blossom, knowing the procedure took a bow.

"Yes?" 

"Can you check for me if Dexter is still dead?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Can you or can't you?"

He sighed in frustration. "I suppose you've earned several favors lil one"  
Aku then opened up like a tear in reality, with it he would often spy on his foes. Several images flickered around of people doing various things before he stopped.

"Yeah, he's definitely dead" Aku said. "He's in the underworld"

"Hmm..." Blossom uttered, looking down in thought.

Aku looked at her in confusion waiting for her to continue talking but she didn't she just stood there and the silence that built up between them became too uncomfortable for even a shogun of sorrow.

"What's the matter?" Aku asked.

"Why would you care? Blossom snapped, as if she was annoyed at him for even daring to interrupt her thoughts.

"What? I was simply asking. Showing concern. Even I am capable of such" Aku was taken aback by this outburst.

"Sorry my lord" she said, going on one knee and bowing. "I should know better"

Aku was in a good mood but also confused as hell at the way Blossom was acting. His own weird feelings towards her did not help remedy the situation any faster.

"It's alright dear, perhaps it's simply stress" 

As soon as he said 'dear' he could feel psychologist!aku looking at him with a smug smile. That thought annoyed him worse than anything Blossom could say to him.

"You're right, I shall retire to my chambers master" she said and flew off to her room.

Blossom laid down on her bed, staring at her ceiling wondering if it was really Buttercup who was after her. Throughout the years she'd been Aku's underling her main fear was having to cross paths with her sisters.

She didn't want to kill them, she wished them no harm. They are her sister's no matter the position she put herself in.

Her worst fear was being put in a situation where she'd have no choice.

As the red haired girl stared up, lost in her thoughts a different girl had travelled to the city of townsville in search for answers.

Mandy, trying to find some info on what Blossom might have done to Billy decided to go to her place of origin and ask around.

It didn't take Mandy long to stumble upon HIM, exactly the guy that would be able to help her further.

She went to his house, expecting him to not have all the answers but perhaps a good lead.

"Have you seen this girl?" Mandy asked, holding up a picture of Blossom she had found on the internet.

"Ye-ees. I'd never forget ol' Red" he said, his voice not really coming from his mouth directly but echoing throughout the house.

"I'm looking into her and I was wondering if you could perhaps help me?"

"What interest does Red serve you?"

Mandy found it weird talking to this guy, mostly because of his less than stellar grammar and the echoing thing.

"Well, if you must know she killed someone important to me and I wanna know more about her to try to get that person back, since she must've done something big if Grim isn't able to get him back"

"Ah, I see. Well, perhaps it would benefit you to know that Red owes me a favor" she said. "It was I who helped her in the wake of her father's despair."

"You serious?"

"Yeees"

Mandy thought it over. This was beyond perfect, perhaps she'd be able to use HIM in order to lead Blossom down a path.

"Could you use your favor with her to help me?"

"What will you give me in return lil miss deadly?"

"Well, what do you want?"

HIM thought about it for a long while, but not in the same way normal folks would mull over it. It was almost like he was in a trance or something, his eyes became white and he just didn't say anything for like a minute. 

"You ok there?" Mandy asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Right, yes miss deadly" he said as he came back to, seeming disoriented "What I want is, the right eye of chusei"

"The right eye of Chusei?" she asked, having never heard of that before.

"Yes, there's a being called Chusei, I wish to get the right eye of it" he said.

"Where is this Chusei?"

"Now what fun would it be if I just told you that huh?"

"Fair enough, hold onto that favor from Blossom. I'll get you your eye, you better not screw me on this one crabman"

With that Mandy was off, tapping her left foot in a pattern on the floor. This prompted some kind of portal to open which quickly engulfed her. Said portal lead to the underworld, a nifty ability Grim had bestowed upon her.

HIM looked at the now empty spot on the floor with a grin on his face however that grin didn't remain there long as he felt something else had entered his house.

Behind him a dark figure appeared muddied from even HIM's vision. HIM was afraid of this being, but not because of what it might do to him. He knew what this thing was and it was on his side, at least for the time being.

Yet, this thing made HIM afraid to turn around despite knowing that. He wouldn't feel safe gazing at it and its aura made him uncertain about the future of the world.

Things were certainly starting to heat up.


	5. Blossom Manifesto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into the head of Blossom Utonium through her diary

**January 17th 2022**

Oh god! I killed him. I killed Dexter, Buttercup's boyfriend. I'm not sure why I'm writing this down in my journal it will just incriminate me. I think??

This is a great way to start a new journal, confession to murder.

It wasn't a premeditated murder it was

Ok here's what happened.

I went over to check if he had something to fix my phone. I knocked on his door but no one answered. However I saw him in his makeshift lab doing some kind of experiment.

"Hey!" He said.

"Whatcha working on?"

"You know that Aku guy who is always bothering the town?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think I found a way to stop him by blocking certain radiation waves within an area. If i manage to test it i could pro"

I don't know why I did it, I dont know what urged me to do it other than some vague drive to keep Aku alive. If he dies the professor dies. At least thats the mental gymnastics i pulled in that split second or so.  
I took a glass bottle that was on the table and in the midst of his speech I smacked his head knocking him.  
I've probably blocked this next memory from myself but I have flashes of myself stabbing him  
A broken bottle. Me, covered with Dexter's blood.

I just.

The look on Buttercup's eyes when she saw what I did. Why did I just stand there after i did it. She was in the other room did I want her to find out? Did some part of me want to see her reaction?

Who am I?

I make one deal with Aku and I'm already killing people. That can't be? Right? The Professor created me for good, i wouldn't have the desire for evil doings

Unless...

Aku is influencing me.

That must be it.

Yeah, of course. I mean

Of course.

**July 12th, 2029**

  
Something happened today dear diary and I'm not sure how to deal with it.

Despite the vast amount of power I have I'm still just a simple woman at heart and when Aku came to me this morning I didn't know what to expect.

"Blossom, am I interrupting?" He said after knocking on my door frame.

This was unusual for many reasons, not the least because its Aku, shogun of sorrow and master of Earth. To see him like this made her feel uneasy.

It was classic uncanny valley. It looks like Aku but something is just a bit off.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was gonna say I appreciate your effort."

"What?" I said in surprise. Because honestly in 7 years he has never once said he appreciated the effort.

"Yeah Etu you've worked hard for me and you are indispensable in running Aku's Realm"

"Ok Aku you're weirding me out what's your end game. Cut to the chase"

"It's tough to believe coming from me but I think I'm feeling things, towards you" he said making random movements with his hands.

"Feelings? You have feelings??" I replied snarking.

  
"Its just you are the closest ive been to anyone and I feel like idk. Maybe there might be something there. I'm unsure as to why or how this manifests but I thought it would be worth expressing"

"Your fancy talk isnt fooling anyone."

  
"What do you say tho? Want to be the queen to my realm"

  
I mulled it over. The monster who brought me into this life twisting every virtue i lived by, now in my room confessing his love.

I sat there in silence and it took all my strength not to burst into laughter. Not that his confession wasn't sweet or anything like that but it was just sorta the attitude about it. Also it was the twisted part of it, that my former sworn enemy who made a deal with me at my most vulnerable would be smitten by me. Because, the constant turmoil that i've filled like 6 thick journals with is just washed away and forgiven.

He looked awkward, the longer I said absolutely nothing the more awkward he got and the more the tension in the room rose.

"I'm not sure ... what to say Aku"

He leaned forward and kissed me. I was not expecting this at all. Journal, kissing Aku felt weird, it felt gross but also sort of appealing? I mean I know I just said why romantic notion between me and Aku is fucked up, like beyond fucked up but maybe that's why it appeals to me?

This isn't my proudest moment Journal, I mean almost no moment in the last 7 years has been one I'm proud of but I kissed him back.

Despite it being Aku it was nice to feel like I was loved, like someone thought I was doing at least something right, that I as a person am still capable of being loved by somebody despite all the horrible stuff I've done.

I'll spare you the details of what happened after that Journal, I think I'm perfectly capable of remembering that for the rest of my life, essentially I had sex with him.

Not sure how I feel about that. It was good, I think but perhaps it was a mistake.

**13th July, 2029**

  
Alright, yeah ok Journal it was definitely a mistake, like my reality is just crumbling in front of my very own eyes and it's like im in some sort of timeline where god decided to just mess with me specifically. "Oh what can i do to make Blossom's life more miserable and confusing? Gotta find something"

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

ok, ok Journal I'm calm-ish now so, let me just write down what happened because unfortunately Aku's Realm doesn't have any therapists. I mean where would I even begin to look for one, so Journal you're stuck with having to be filled with my ramblings in

a desperate attempt at self-therapeuting.

I gave birth to a child.

"How is that possible, you and Aku just had sex that one time...yesterday"

Yeah that's what I thought, not enough time has passed for this shit to occur, but here we fucking are.

So, I woke up this morning and my belly was big, like it looked I was like 9 months pregnant. Of course I screamed and called out for Aku because if anyone would have explanation to this it would be him.

"What is it darling?" he said, as if everything was hunkey dorey right now. Followed by a swift "Oh!"

"Damn right OH, what is happening??"

"Seems like in my passion yesterday I failed to mention that my essence is really potent. Altho if it's your look you're worried about, I tend to like folks with a bit of extra"

"Not the time for jokes"

That's when the contractions started and let me tell you they were not fun, in fact I'd rather get stabbed by Mandy for a whole day than to endure this.

Thankfully it was over relatively quickly and as weird as it sounds I gave birth to some black goo child in less than an hour.

That's right, some sort of child shaped goo or at least i think it was some sort of goo. It looked like the stuff Aku is made out of.  
However the weirdness didn't end there (it's never that simple)

The goo child thing started growing, like really fast. It went from a baby to the size of an adult in less than a minute.

After its transformation it looked like a woman in her 20s but her skin was completely black if you could even call her aku-like features skin but she had a pink glow to her, her hands quite big for her body.

Her eyes had no irises just a pink circular glow.

She turned to me, who wasnt in the best of states after the sudden rapid pregnancy.

"Mom!" She said.

Something about that made me happy Journal I don't know why.

Like, I have a daughter, just that alone made me joyous.

Aku and my fucked up situation aside this was my daughter and I immediately felt love for her, maternal instinct in me messing with my emotions and causing me to cry.

You have to enjoy these moments of pureness, they are rare in Aku's Realm.

I got out of bed, got dressed and fixed my hair without saying a word. She looked a bit concerned.

I went to hug this Human/Whatever-Aku- Is Hybrid and hugged her tightly.

She held me as well and this felt even better to help my emotional state than the impulsive session of eroticism with Aku yesterday.

I felt like I finally had someone in this world that loved me.

No journal Aku's weird confession doesnt count because like well Im not about to get into that again.

"Mother, I would love to stay here with you" she said as we let go of each other.

"Well of course you can!"

"However this is happening too soon. I wasn't to be born for another few years" she said.

"What?"

"There's a path people follow, fate if you will and this deviates from it"

Aku had just been standing there like an idiot saying nothing as if this had happened a lot to him, which I mean given him it probably has. Way to make a girl feel special.

I asked her what that meant.

"Look mom, some things you can't know. Stuff will be clear. I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"I don't wish wish to become a pawn in father's games"

It was as if she already knew everything going on and more than even I know. I was mystified, curious and proud.

Aku left, seeming to have no interest in the birth of his own daughter or he was insulted. Either way fuck him.

I get it, if I had the freedom to escape his grasp I definitely would.

I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy let alone my daughter.

"You can visit me. I will send a message with my location once I find a place to call my home"

I stroked her hair and affectionately held her cheek. The surface of her face face felt warm. Like touching a cup of hot coffee on a cold day.

"Farewell ... Bounce Utonium" I said.

That name, was aligned with how the professor named us. Also it was the first name that came to my mind.

She nodded and then we hugged once more.

My feelings were all over the place. I wanted to go with her, I wanted a real family. i wanted a relatively normal life. I wanted to live in the woods. I wanted time for my mind to heal from its scars.

But the unseen chains that bound me here would not allow for such a happy ending, not yet anyway.

She left shortly after. Aku was nowhere to be seen and once again it was just me and my mind.

Never leave me alone with my thoughts journal.

Too many streaks that pain the soul.

Fuck

**August 12th, 2029**

  
Today was a new mission, new target to kill.

In case you're worried about me journal since i didn't log anything for the past few weeks, then I'm fine.

I just needed some time to think and deal with my crippling isolation. The fact that my daughter is out there and hasn't told me yet where she is...well it hurts.

The birth was so fast and everything happened so fast from point A to point Z that I had no time to really process it.

Oh! Aku may have feelings for you!

Oh! Sexy time!

Oh! You have an adult hybrid daughter!

Oh! She's gone now.

Oh! You're alone.

Like, I just wanted someone to actually care about me. I feel like this desolate wasteland known as Aku's Realm is suffocating.

Alright, what was I saying?

Oh that's right, the mission that Aku gave me.

Well, technically it wasn't Aku it was one of his underlings, but same thing. I will say tho that Aku has been quite distant lately, I don't get what he's up to.

There was some kind of new resistance group forming and not knowing much about it I was sent to investigate and possibly stop them if I felt like I could take them.

I've taken to not flying to my mission and I just walk through the forests, trying to enjoy the scenery. It's kind of therapeutic actually, especially since there's really no time limit on this mission, or any mission I just developed this fast cut n run way of handling missions.

The forests in Aku's Realm can be quite beautiful, so much greenery. One would never really suspect that past the trees is a desolate wasteland that stretches the entire midsection of the world. Aku's doing, who else would be the type to not even see the beauty in plants.

Did you know I once tried to put a plant in my room to brighten things up and Aku, the everloving bastard that he is called me a moron for doing that. He said he didn't see the use for such things as plants only person is to oxygenate the atmosphere.

He doesn't get it.

How would he understand things like love, nurture or my crumbling mental state if he can't even understand why having plants is nice.

My shackles to him are beyond the professor, of course, that's the dangling knife over my head at this point, but theres also the fact that i've killed, i can never go back to my old life, it's not like I can go back to Townsville and act like everything's just hunkydory, it's not like Buttercup will ever forgive me, it's not like i will ever forget the countless deaths i've caused.

My shackles are many and the only thing I can do to pass the time is to continue onward with missions, enjoying the scenery on my way.

I walked onwards, as much as I was relishing in the soft tranquillity of the last of the rain forests I soon found myself on the other side in the desert, the place of heat and death.

When I arrived at the target location I felt like maybe this was the wrong place because there was nothing around.

Except looking closer there was a boy sitting on a log or something.

Glad Aku understands situational sensitivity. Me, a new mother sent out to kill a kid.

I put my blade into my sheath and approached this kid.

"Hey Kid" i called out, he turned around and smiled at me.

He had dark red hair that was curled. On his head he had a spaghetti strainer with some sort of wood cutout with the number 777 written on it.

"Hey there"

"Whats a kid like you doing in the Wastes so far removed from the nearest town?"

"Oh I come here sometimes to think and meditate"

"What's that number on your helmet there?" I asked.

"I'm Numbuh 777 in the Aku's Realm Kid's Next Door"

That I wasn't expecting. Ive heard tales of the ARKND Journal but never met an operative. They are this rebel organization of highly skilled children.

"Really?"

"Lady if you want to kill me, do it quickly. No need to act so friendly. "

That came out of left field and I didn't think this kid who looked no older than 8 to say such things let alone know of me or my intention, guess that's just the world we live in.

"Excuse me?" I mean what else was I meant to say?

"I know who you are, you're Aksci, Aku's Blade. Most likely sent here to kill me before I can go back to HQ and report on the battle strategy I just came up with. "

This kid was simultaneously making me nervous and angry, something about the smug yet cold way he presented this info.  
I had about enough of this bullshit so as fast as I could I unsheathed my blade and swung with the intention of decapitating him.  
However, i hit something metallic. He had in the 2 seconds it took me to swing taken off his spaghetti strainer hat turned it around and used it as a shield.

"Didn't think I'd make it that easy did you? he did a little chuckle and proceeded to hit me with the spaghetti strainer straight in the forehead.

That me really mad and I may have lost control of my emotions there for a while so I swung again and he evaded but just barely. He picked up the log he was previously sitting on and threw it at me which gave me quite the cut on my head due to the branches digging their way into my skin.

This kid was stronger than I anticipated, especially given his young age. I ran ahead and kicked his feet knocking him on his back. I pressed my blade against his throat.

"Not bad kid, I've faced up against opponents much older that didn't put up as much of a fight as you. Any last words"

"Yeah, sorry about your blade"

Before I even got the chance to ask him what he meant his head exploded, like properly like smoke and everything. The explosion broke my blade into several little pieces.

After the smoke settled I saw the kid on the ground headless with a bunch of wires sticking out from his neck. Pieces of his head, now unveiled to be metallic, were scattered around the site.

At least that did explain why he was so strong and methodical.

After looking over the damage for a bit I heard a click of some sort coming from the neck. I braced myself for another explosion but instead a voice recording was played through his neckhole.

"Hello Blossom, if you're hearing this then the selfdestruct has activated. Bravo. Now this does not hinder any plans me or the ARKND may have in fact it does nothing, you just wasted your own time. We're going to strike in September, a plan is in place to overthrow Aku and take back the world. Tell Aku or don't tell him it makes no difference. see you later, 777 out!"

It then stopped, the rest of the body thankfully didn't explode leaving me time to catch my breath.

I looked over the body of this kid, feeling foolish that I managed to fall so easily for his trap. However what's done is done, but then I thought about what he said, about overthrowing Aku.

Of course that's a dream we all share, but how would a group of kids, no matter how skilled, be able to defeat Aku?

However, as unplausible as their plan is it was still something I had to report to Aku. That's when someone showed up to talk to me.

You know, the other me.

This girl, who looks like me and is, i don't know journal, maybe some kind of manifestation of my own thoughts or something.

I don't know what she is but she can be a pain to deal with. No one else can see her so, she's definitely some sort of figment of my imagination.

"You know this is your chance right?"

"What chance? What are you talking about?"

"Well, to rid yourself of Aku!"

"You're saying a bunch of kids can kill Aku? He's like some kind of cthulhu tier god, no matter what the kids throw at him it's not gonna lead to his death"

The other me, who looked like me but like 7 years ago. You know, like normal outfit, cleaner clothes, no scars or wounds, so on.

"No, you don't get it. Despite them being mortal, Aku will still have to deal with them, rihgt?"

"Yeah"

"Well, wouldn't that distract him long enough for you to do something?"

"What would I do?"

"Your backup plan in case some of your enemies would go after you, like Mandy, use that against Aku!"

"Hmm, I mean...it might work, but..."

"But nothing, listen you've lived this life too long"

"I can't just go back to my old life, I've done so many things I ... "

"You could just force Aku to go back in time at which you could potentially stop yourself from making the deal with Aku"

"But that would mean the Professor dies"

"Isn't it better than this? Wouldn't the professor have wanted better than the world to turn into what it is now?"

I thought about it a while Journal, I thought about the possibility of giving myself or at least an alternate self a better life. i might not exist if this works out.

I think you know what I'm gonna do journal.

 


End file.
